


A Series of Shitty Fandom Interpretations

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Eridan says wweh nyeh, Everyone is Asexual and Aromantic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Shitty Fandom Interpances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Homestuck Characters have to say a few things to their fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Egbert

⇒ Your name is John Egbert and you have quite a few things to say to the Homestuck Fandom.

it’s strange honestly, how people can’t understand how you're not stupid. In your eyes you are quite intelligent. sure, you have your dumb moments but otherwise you're quite the smart lad! you have a series of hobbies and interests outside of ‘pranking’ and ‘obsessing over con air’. in fact, you are pretty sure you don’t even like that movie anymore!

 **  
**but outside of that it’s also pretty annoying how people think you insist that you also use the ‘:B’ emoji after every other sentence and are so ‘yaoi’ as jade calls it for dave and/or karkat. honestly, sure the fandom exists but you don’t like being misinterpreted!


	2. Rose Lalaonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose talks to the fandom about a few of her problems.

⇒ Your name is Rose Lalonde and you have quite a few things to say to the Homestuck Fandom.

To you, the fandom is large but not that threatening. But to you, at the most it is annoying- like a fly at a picnic when it comes to interpreting you in character. In at least every ‘slash’, ‘lemon’ or ‘yaoi’ fanfiction that happens to have you, Dave and John in it you are just some sort of doctor telling them they are homosexual- which you could care less about your brother’s sexuality.

 **  
**The important thing to you is that the fandom stops thinking your boring and unneeded or just some Twilight Sparkle ripoff who is obsessed with satanism- Note how it’s not LoveCrafting and having ‘such sweet kawaii yuri’ Kanaya.


	3. Dave Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has a few words to say to the fandom

⇒ Your name is Dave Strider and you have quite a few things to say to the fuckin Homestuck Fandom.

to you the fandom is like a crying baby just asking for its sweet succulent nipple for the update its been breastfeeding on sure youre dead but its better then you and egbert getting your yiff on while you shower in your obsessive irony problem while soaking in some sweet sweet apple juice even though you have a hell of a lot to worry about like that fetus thats been chillin like a villian somewhere in you're room

 **  
**honestly you just want the fandom to stop thinking youre gonna get the cahoots with every guy you see and practically devour every thing of apple juice you have as well as egberts pasty white ass.


	4. Jade Harley

in your mind, the fandom can be quite nice! just if they really understood you it would be better! you like being a dog.. kinda but you aren’t as goofy as people think! you are iron lass! the person who saved countless lives and helped this stupid game happen! but as a way of saying thank you the entire fanbase kinda forgets about you!

the only thing you wish people would remember is that you do a lot! you dont sit by the sidelines like dave and complain about his stupid fetus or how abusive his brother is but you arent as popular as john or rose or your grandpa or anything and you just wanna be noticed at this point. you just want some more positive attention, thats all.

>:B


	5. Jane Crocker

⇒ Your name is Jane Crocker and you have quite a few things to say to the Homestuck Fandom

In your opinion you with you weren’t as ignored as you were. People forget you exist, which can upset anyone but when people do remember who you are you're seen as the butt of a joke or just used for that nonexistent ‘Batterwitch’ propaganda about the company.

But, what do you know? You mean, someone once told you that you are one of the most forgettable characters in Homestuck and that you only ruin ships. Well, that’s not true! Jake’s just an idiot for literally not noticing the fact you have asked him out SEVERAL times.

**  
**Sometimes, you want people to read the damn comic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this entire thing this is three friends goofing off at school


End file.
